Kitten's revenge
by Beywriter
Summary: It has been a year since his Battle with Bryan, Ray wants revenge.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Kitten's revenge**

"a year has gone by after the day.  
You hurt me, made my life a misery.  
I can't go out in public.  
You scarred me for life.  
You upset me, made me feel insecure about myself.  
You sent me into a depression spiral and now you must pay"

Ray slowly walked down the pavement, the time was around 11pm.  
The night hid his scars, he walked down and wore a hood which covered his face, those hurt amber eyes had lost there shine.  
His hair was greasy and tangled, Ray limped down the pavement, his left leg never worked right after, it never healed.  
Neither did the memories fade, every time the kitten slept, he had nightmares about the day, the pain still fresh in his mind like it was yesterday, his mouth was twisted into a scowl.

The memory of Bryan laughing at his misery and pain was burned into his conscious mind, there was only one way to make it right.

Finally he came to a door and knocked on it.  
Tala opened the door, he was dressed in Pj's that had wolves on them, he looked tired.  
"oh, hi Ray...wazzup?" he yawned  
"nothing, can I speak to Bryan please?" he put on a normal voice  
"sure, he's going to bed in a minute so you'll have to make it quick.  
We have to fly back to Russia tomorrow"  
phew, he came just in time.  
"oh he will be"  
"what?"   
"nothing"  
"you said something"  
"I said I bet he will be, its late"  
"oh, ok, well his room is up the stairs, turn left and your facing his room"  
"thanks" Ray said walking past the red head and ascended the stairs to Bryan, an hour of planning was about to be paid off.

Ray knocked on the door twice and the silver haired teen responded  
all he wore was white Pj bottoms, Falborg rested on the side, he saw it and growled a low threatening growl  
"hi?" he asked confused  
"its me"Ray said  
Ray coughed  
Ray removed the hood and his face was scarred, pretty badly, a scar ran the length of his face, a scar was on his cheek and bits were missing out of his ears.  
His hands were also scarred.  
"Oh Ray...oh hi how are you?" he asked  
"lets talk inside?" the neko asked  
"Sure, come in"  
"thanks"

Ray closed the door and quietly locked it.  
"how are you?  
No hard feelings about the battle?"  
"no" his eye's narrowed  
"I can see there is, I was under Boris's control...I had to obey"  
Ray came closer to Bryan who was on the bed.  
Ray sat down next to him.  
"so, your saying it wasn't your fault"  
Bryan nodded.  
"I can't accept that" he said calmly  
"huh?"  
Suddenly Ray sat on Bryan and covered his mouth, he pulled out a kitchen knife and thrusted it into his chest five times.  
Bryan screamed out but it was only muffled.  
Ray smirked evilly at the Russian teen who was crying and screaming in pain.  
Ray kept his hand over Bryans until the Russian's screams died down and his body went limp, he felt for a pulse...none.  
Ray smiled for the first time in a year, with a quick swift move, he broke the teen's neck.  
He opened the window and jumped through it, landing on his left leg, he swore in pain and went off, running as fast as he could go and as far as he could go.

He returned to the flat he and Max were sharing, Max wasn't home yet and he dropped to his knees and looked at the blood, he just realized what he did, in shock he whispered.  
"what have I done?"  
"killing isn't me"

"Ray, you have to go now...its 11:30, we need sleep..Ray"  
Tala tried the door.  
"why is the door locked?  
Come on, stop screwing around"  
he waited patiently and after five minutes.

"if you don;t open the door in 5 seconds, I'm kicking it down"  
"5...4...3...2...1..."  
Tala kicked the door down and screamed out loud...rather like a young school girl.  
Spencer and Ian came out of there bedrooms.  
"if Tala's screaming like a girl, this is bad" Spencer said  
"like the time the spider got in the bath?" Ian asked  
"maybe" he replied to the smaller teen.  
" whats up?" Ian asked.  
Tala was frozen to the spot, his vision fixed on the body lying on the bed.  
"R...R...R...R..."  
"what?" the blond asked  
"R...R...R...R..."  
"what?" Ian asked.  
"SNAP Ou...whoa...Bryan committed suicide" Spencer stood surprised.  
Ian slapped his captain round the face.  
"what were you saying?" he asked  
"Ray murdered Bryan"  
"YOU LET RAY IN?" Spencer screamed at his wolf master captain.  
Tala nodded once and slowly   
"its obvious the only reason he would come here is to kill Bryan and that's what he did, get revenge for that day" Ian added, the 14 year old had never felt so much anger and sadness at the same time.  
"call the cops" Tala said  
Spencer nodded and ran off.  
"Ray Kon, I'm going to see to it that you rot in prison for the rest of your life for this." Tala scowled going back downstairs to where Spencer was on the phone to the Police.

when Max returned he found Ray on his bed crying, he had changed and washed.  
"whats up?"   
"nothing"  
"whats up?  
You can tell me"  
"if I told you...I'd have to kill you like I did to Bryan"

Max thought for a moment.  
"You killed Bryan?  
WHY?  
We gotta phone Kai, Max, Kenny and Tyson...crap the cops, atleast they don't know where we live...dude, you betta hope he survived.  
"he didn't, to make sure he was dead I broke his neck"  
Max gasped.  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PRISON!" he cried out loud  
Ray started hyperventilating.  
Max got a paper bag out of his draw.  
"I'msosorryI'msosorryI'msosorryI'msosorry.  
I wasn't thinking right"  
"Ray, you have to run...change your name"  
Max passed Ray his credit card and packed his clothes.  
"Run!

Back home"  
Ray nodded and got off his bed.  
He hugged the blond  
"thanks, I'll be back in 30 years"

The neko ran back home where he was never found by the police only on his deathbed did he actually confess and repented before passing away of old age.  
He never again spoke to the Bladebreakers, to scared to leave his home village.

Author notes

Beywriter: now you all know I hate Bryan  
Ray: why did you make me do that?  
Beywriter: you got revenge  
Tyson: here's a note folks, NEVER let a hooded neko into you house.  
Please review, its a crime not to!


End file.
